


Crack!fic Comic Crossover

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comic, Community: scoobiesinspace, Crack, Crossover, Exposition, Fan Comics, Fanart: Photocomic, Female Protagonist, Future Fic, Gen, Photocomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampires have moved into space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack!fic Comic Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> [2+ LJ Comments](http://community.livejournal.com/scoobiesinspace/1216.html#cutid1) | [5+ Twisting the Hellmouth Reviews](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-10694/)


End file.
